


kingdom hearts: imagine

by youngxehanort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, Axel - Freeform, KH1, KH2 - Freeform, KHUX - Freeform, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Riku - Freeform, Roxas - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Terra - Freeform, Xehanort - Freeform, eraqus - Freeform, kairi - Freeform, kh, kh3, kh358/2 days, kh:recom, khbbs, khbbs 0.2, khddd, khre:coded, vanitas - Freeform, ventus - Freeform, xion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngxehanort/pseuds/youngxehanort
Summary: A collection of one-shot written for the Kingdom Hearts saga.





	kingdom hearts: imagine

The white-haired girl continued to wander around Scala ad Caelum, dancing on her feets, hands behind her back. Her pink lips were curled into a soft smile, the moonlight shining over her white locks; The city was so peaceful that night that nothing seemed to could ruin that relaxed mood of her—at least, not completely.  
Infact, the girl couldn't slept tonight. She was too anxious—and worried at the same time for their exams for the Mark of Mastery that will take place tomorrow.  
Well, she wasn't the only one to have to take that exams—also his two friends, Eraqus and Xehanort, were.  
The teenager hummed, still dancing on her feets on the edge of the stream. That's when her eyes meeted a non-unfamiliar figure, sitting on that same edge at a few steps away from her, swinging his legs, his head placed on the palm of his dark-skinned hand.  
"Xehanort?..."  
Xehanort hummed, as if he was moved away from his thoughs, his golden eyes meeting her's.  
"Hey..." he whispered, quite surprised to see her standing there that late.  
The girl slowly approached him, "Why are you here?" she spokes softly, slowly taking a place nearby her friend, setting her legs, "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
The white-haired boy huffed with a slight smile, removing his gaze from the girl to keep watch the clear water under them, a wonderful reflection of the moon's beam on the surface, "Well. I should ask you the same question."  
He then turned to face her again.  
Rosa shaked her legs, looking down to the crystalline water, "It's just...I couldn't sleep, tonight."  
Xehanort poked his head, eyeing her in curiousity...until his gaze soften up once he realized the reason.  
"So..." he began, "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"  
The girl raised her head to meet her purple-eyes with his golden ones, and then hugged her knees, lowering her gaze once again.  
"Is that so obvious?" she murmured.  
The boy soon closed the distance between both of them, until their shoulders brushed togheter.  
"It seems so." the boy laughed. Rosa groaned slightly, hiding her head over her thighs.  
He not seemed so worried about tomorrow's exams.  
"You're not anxious?"  
Rosa showed up her purple eyes.  
Xehanort lowered his gaze, his expression suddendly serious. His hand rested on his knee.  
"I assume I can't deny that." the Keyblade Wielder looked at her, "You know me too well."  
The girl's lips curled into a soft and sweet smile, as her hands rested on his. Xehanort flinched at the suddend moviment, looking at her as if she just becomed crazy, his cheeks flushed with a bright red.  
"I'm sure you and Eraqus are both ready to realize your—our dream. To become Keyblade Masters."  
Xehanort couldn't help but blush even more. Damn... Why for God's sake she had to be so cute!?  
She probably would have soon notice the scarlet on his face. That's why he shaked his head repeatedly, reappearing serious.  
Rosa felt her little hands be taken in strong ones.  
"Oh c'mon, silly. If Eraqus and I would be ready, why you wouldn't too?" the girl's mouth widened a bit. "After all, you've been training with us only after a few days I moved here. Don't you think so?"  
Rosa was at loss for words. He was right. There were not so many differences between herself and her companions: each of them had their flaw. That's all.  
But still...  
"I...don't know, Xehanort..."  
She sighed, calmly freeing her own hands from his grasp, and then rubbing her arm with insecurity.  
She was so insecure that Xehanort doesn't recognized her.  
However...he can feel her.  
His hand rested on her small shoulder, as he approached her even more.  
"Hey...no need to be worried." he spokes softly, "You will only end up stressing yourself out."  
Rosa taken a breath, looking at her friend, who was smiling at her. His smile, so handsome and pleasant to stare at, always known how to cheer her up.  
She return with another smile.  
"Here it is. The smile I was looking for." Xehanort purrs, moving some lock of hairs behind her ear, while her cheek was covered in warmth: it was Xehanort's hand, which rested on it.  
"Xehanort..." Rosa breathes, "What are you..."  
The girl was about to finish her sentence to break the awkward silence that formed between the two of them, before another sudden warmth attached the other side of her head.  
Xehanort kissed her hair.  
He then moved away, lefting a Rosa blushing like a tomato—giggling nervously in realization of what he just did to her. "Let's not think about that anymore, shall we?"


End file.
